CloudxDenzel why did you leave me
by crystalbodhum
Summary: So this is a story about denezel ,whos a bit lonely and trying to workout if hes good for people and why do people leave him.Clouds just returned home and Denzel doesn't know if he wants to see cloud but why? MY FIRST FANFIC SO IF IT SUCKS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE! Enjoy,Hopefully!


Hey this is my first story ever written on a fanfic website I hope Its worthy of being read ,I just decided to start writing some fanfics for fun ,Please feel free to leave constructive Criticism (especially about my punctuation I need a lot of help with that!)anyway this is a denezal and cloud story ,and its about how Denzel feels like he makes people sad and maybe he feels like people dont want him but he wants them there he wants to be loved so I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Cloud?

; Where did you go?

How come you left?

I missed you, lots…

"Denzel, Denzel!" Tifa shook me trying to wake me up from my nightmare, she opens the door and gives me her Tifa smile she just slyly peeks her head through holding the washing basket, "Denzel ,"How are you feeling buddy? "I didn't know what to say whenever I say something about being sick, Tifa's eyes just stink they make me scared when she gets those sad eyes.

I get up and open a window , I hear the car fumes and smell them too, I hear a bike a motor bike , I bolt back hoping It's him and that he has come back ,Marlene will be happier so will tifa , cloud's back ,he's finally back but If he if he sees me he will go away again…

He will leave and Marlene and Tifa will be sad.

Cloud might be lonely again.

I can't let him see me be sick.

THUD! THUD!

Crap he's coming up the stairs, I look at the window I know how to get out ,I've done it before, But if I leave ;

Where will I go?

Who will care that I'm gone?

I don't care anymore, I want them all to be happy, I will die anyway soon why make them suffer too.

I start to climb out on to the ledge quiver across see Fernir parked right outside, I have to go I keep telling myself no doubts ,I can do this ,It's for the best.

I scale down the building and run down the alley, I'm not sure where I can go where is there?

I keep on walking I've been walking and hiding for at least a day or two now. I need to find somewhere safe, And then I find it the perfect spot the church, the place cloud found me, this was the perfect place to die.

SQUEAK! The door screeched

Someone else is here, I hide behind a broken pillar I hear the footsteps coming closer I've heard them before.

"Who's here, show yourself or else" The voice said so I stumbled out of hiding into the middle of the church.

"Denz? What, why did you leave you had me and tifa so worried even Marlene's been so scared for you?"

He screamed and then he came and grabbed me so tight and squeezed me as hard as I've ever been squeezed.

"Let go of me cloud" and he backed off in confusion and asked me "what's wrong?" what wasn't wrong at this point and everything sucked nothing was getting better everything was against me…

"You weren't there. "That's all I could reply that's all I could think off because Cloud was the only dad Ive ever had since my real one died…

Cloud looked like he was going to cry, I've never seen cloud cry, I never wanted to see cloud cry ,Cloud was the coolest guy I know and the strongest too why would he cry just because I said he was not there for me?

Cloud opened his mouth and had as always looked sad and put his hand on my shoulder and said in the state of almost pouring out tears "I'm sorry, I am not ready to be the perfect dad and the reason I had to go it had the nothing to do with you, But I never meant to hurt you Tifa, Marlene I never meant to hurt anyone but I've got my own demons Denzel ,I've let a lot of people down and that Includes you Denz buddy "and he gives me a weak smile

"Cloud you never let me down, I just wanted you there to say I am ok ,tell me a story when I am tired ,I want to hear about all your cool adventures ,The adventures like I might never have…."and I break down crying I cannot say anymore ,I do not want to make cloud sad now he just looks away sad too ,what did I too

Then he patted me on the back come on Denzel you can make it, you will have a lot of cool and awesome adventures and I bet you I will be old sitting in grandpa slippers hearing them! We laughed for a second and then cloud asked me if I want to go home with him and said he will tell me the story of when he dressed up as a GIRL!

"Let's go I answered."


End file.
